The Bully's Secret
by Bloody-red-scar
Summary: Zuko is a new student at Ba Sing Sa High and a suicidal gay teen. The only two things that are keeping him alive is music and the only person he truly cares about. Jet; on the other side is a school bully, who is loved by girls. The only thing the school doesn't know about him that he keeps a dark secret. It is better the it seems.


Yeah, I know. This is my second started story. So, I have this idea in my head for more than a month. So, yeah. This is a future Jetko story. Jet is a bully and Zuko..gay. Yeah, that is how I can put it. (no bending) AU!

* * *

Zuko's eyes blurred as he looked around. Today, he will start all over again A new school means new faces. New friends and enemies. And of course he knew that there will be at least one bully. And since he is...gay, he will be a new target for him or even her. "Zuko, wake up!" His father yelled from the kitchen. They don't have much money and his father always tried to get him into the best school. Well, this was it. Ba Sing Sa High. The most cheap school in the city.

"Zuko, come on! You're gonna be late." His father stepped into the room. Ozai. The once known rich man who lived in a giant house. Now, he is known as a poor filthy man whose wife died on Cancer and left him with two children. Ozai grabbed the blankets, throwing them away. Zuko shivered, not liking the cold air. "You need to get up. You are gonna be late for school." Zuko groaned, and with an annoying sigh got up.

Zuko stared into the space for a while. Another day, another bully. Zuko sighed as he got up, tired. Maybe it will not be that bad. Maybe they will not care that he is gay. Maybe they will threat him like any other person. Zuko looked around a little. He couldn't see his new uniform. "Dad, do you know where is my new uniform?" Zuko asked Ozai, who was still standing in the doorway.

"You don't have one. We aren't that rich Zuko. I've had enough money to get you to a proper high school. Be glad for this. You could have ended without high school education." Zuko sighed. Great, he will look like and idiot with only jeans and a shirt. "And hurry up. We don't have breakfast today, I need to hurry to the work." Ozai said, walking downstairs.

Zuko sighed, throwing away the dirty black shirt with Hollywood Undead on it. He looked into the mirror to see only the scars. Zuko hissed as he traced a finger over a scar on his side. A bully did that to him with a packed knife. It was so painful. Lee. That stupid guy who used him as a punching bag. He wanted to die most of the nights. He would rarely go to school and most of the times he would find himself standing by the window, getting ready to jump and end it.

"Hurry up!" Ozai yelled from the downstairs. Zuko quickly putted on the jeans and the shirt, running downstairs. Ozai was waiting in the garden with Azula, his 10-year-old sister.

"Hello Zuzu." Azula chuckled, smiling and stepping into the car. "Dad, I don't wanna go with you. Can't I just walk to the school?" Zuko asked. Ozai gave a light glare. "Absolutely no. We are late already." Zuko sighed, walking into an old car. Great, he will not be only late but also humiliated in front of everybody. "Dad, can you take me first into the school? I want them to see out car and my brother." Azula said, an evil plan was starting in her head. "Sorry Azula, but first we need to take Zuko to school." Zuko sighed. Azula gave Zuko a glare and then started kicking him. Great, this is gonna be a great ride.

...

The car door opened with force as Zuko ran from it. They were stuck in the traffic for more than 30 minutes. He ran thru the main door of the school and took a card from his packed where he had written every subject they had today. "Room 374. Right, I just have to find it." Zuko said to himself. He was running around the school for a while before he found the door. "Here it is." Zuko said to himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing he saw was a teacher, standing next to the board.

The teacher looked at him and Zuko stared at the teacher. He had weird sideburns. "You're late." The teacher said with deep voice. Zuko gave a light chuckle. "And who the heck is that?" A male voice said next to him. He turned around to see a teenager around his age with blue eyes and darker skin. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself, Fujioka?" Zuko gave a light nod and started.

"My name is Zuko Fujioka. I'm 16 years old and my father was a manager of a big company." A chuckle was heard from the front. "Was? So, you're one of the rich guys who want to look poor and want to live as us? That's not funny." The guy from the front said. Zuko could hear girls laugh. "I'm not lying. My father's company went bankrupt. We aren't rich." Zuko said. A laugh went from the back. "No shit. You can't even a fort a school uniform." The guy said. The whole class started to laugh. Zuko grinned his teeth a little and sighed.

"One more thing before you can go hating on me. I'm not hiding this from anyone, so I will just say it once. I'm openly gay and I'm proud of myself." Silence went thru the class as Zuko started at them.

"Faggot!" Someone called from the back. "Keep quite!" The teacher glared at the student. Zuko raised his nose high and mighty and sent to sit down in an empty seat. Next to the chocolate skinned guy.

"Hey, you faggot aren't gonna survive in this school for long." The guy chuckled. The teacher raised an eyebrow, glaring. "How about you keep quite. Or you want another detention Jet?" The teacher asked. Jet snored. "Whatever. I don't have anything better to do anyway." Jet said, laying his feet on the table. "You're making fun of me, Marinozuko?" The teacher asked. "Yeah, yeah. Bla, bla, bla. I'm getting tired of you listening to your shit."

Jet yelled. The whole class laughed out load. "Oh, Jet. You're so funny." The girls laughed. Jet smirked, and hit Zuko into the shoulder hardly, making him fall off the chair and on the floor. The whole class laughed even harder. "Take that you faggot. The girls love me. Go fuck somebody." Jet said, laughing.

"That's enough!" The teacher yelled in rage, silencing everyone. "You will stop with the faggot nonsense. What you like when someone called you a faggot? No!" The whole class stared at the teacher before Jet broke the since. "Please, this faggot thing doesn't have a life. It should die." Jet said, the class agreed with him before someone yelled out load. "Die!"

And that did it. Zuko grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. He could only hear the others laugh. "That faggot is weak!" A yell went from the room. Before Zuko could run out of the school a teacher stopped him. "So, running out of school, uh?" The teacher said, glaring. Zuko looked up to see a women with red dress and a headband.

"So, what class are you from?" The teacher asked, taking out a small book. "C-class 374." Zuko said, The teacher gave him a look. "Name?" The teacher asked. "Z-Zuko Fujioka." The teacher teared a paper from the book, giving it to Zuko. "Zuko Fujioka. Detention. 20.11.2013. 15:00." Zuko readded out load. "W-Why detention?" Zuko asked.

"Isn't that obvious? You tried to run from school." The teacher was silent for a while. "So, class 374? Hm, I'm not surprised. What was their problem?" The teacher asked. Zuko gave an irritated sigh. "It' because I'm gay." Zuko said. The teacher smiled a little. "And what about a take you to class 373? It's next to the same class, but you may feel better there." The teacher said. Zuko gave her a nod, smiling. "Now, let's go."

Zuko nodded with a small smile. The lady led him to another class and entered inside. "Miss Yang?" The lady said. Miss Yang with the large glasses jumped and stuttered. "Y-yes M-ma'ma?"

"This is Zuko. He'll be attending your Maths class." She said. "O-Okay!" She smiled. "P-please t-t-take a seat!" Zuko nodded and sat in the middle on a two-seater desk. He heard whispering of gay, faggots around the room as Miss Yang tried to teach. "Hey! I'm Aang!" The kid next to him said. Zuko smiled a little, sitting next to him. "Do you like maths?" He suddenly asked randomly. "Yes..." Zuko said awkwardly. 'Well, at least they are not calling me faggot.' Zuko thought.

Before Zuko could even take his math out a laugh was heard from the other room. "I can't believe that faggot ran away. He is such a baby." Someone yelled. Zuko shook his head and took out the rest of his things. "Where they talking about you?" Zuko gave Aang a nod, laying his head on the table. "Don't mind them. That class is full of idiots. Jet is the leader. Don't mind him at all." Zuko gave him a smile. The bell rang and everybody ran out of the class. Zuko just sat there, looking at the paper. He gave a sigh as he putted it into his packed and walked out of the room.

"Okay, now I have P.E, outside."

Getting up he made his way to the changing rooms upon entering he realised he didn't have P.E suit. "Shit." Zuko cursed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that word." A males voice said. Zuko turned and saw a huge man behind him, scary looking huge. "Err umm *Gulp* I don't have my P.E suit." Zuko said, backing away "Get some from the locker and hurry along." Zuko nodded and ran for it.

When he entered the changing rooms, all the boys were in there, so was Aang. Zuko took refuge in the corner only next to Aang to get changed. "Hey Zuko! You in the same class as me?" Zuko nodded. "Sweet!"

"Hey Aang! Why hanging with the faggot?" Aang turned sharply to Sokka who was glaring at Zuko in his corner. Zuko paid no mind to him, though he did hear him. "He's my new friend." Aang said seriously. Zuko almost froze at that, and felt a little heart warmed.

"Hey, faggot! Why don't you go change into the lady's room?" Jet yelled behind him, laughing. Zuko sighed as he looked behind him. "Maybe because I'm not a girl." Zuko said, glaring. "Oh, I'm sorry miss Fujioka. I forgot that you're not a girl but a rich lady." Jet said. Everybody started to laugh except for Aang who gave Jet a glare. "Don't mind them Zuko. They are idiots." Aang whispered, closing his locker. "I will see you outside." Aang said, walking out. When Aang leaved the room, everybody stared at Zuko.

If Zuko could, he would sank into a hole in the floor. "So, you faggot got anyone?" Jet asked, giving a chuckle. "N-no one. I got only my father and sister." Zuko said, but not machining one person that was dear to him. Jet almost burst out, laughing. "So, your mother left you? She must be so ashamed of you!" Jet yelled, putting his hands on his hurting side. "My mother died on Blood cancer you idiot!" Zuko yelled, throwing a bag at Jet in rage.

Jet stopped laughing and turned to Zuko, glaring. "You shouldn't have done that." Jet said, anger building in his voice. Zuko gulped, backing away a little. Jet growled and took the bag Zuko through at him, throwing it at Zuko, making him fall. "Listen here you faggot." Jet said, walking closer to Zuko. "You're here new and you don't know it, but let me tell you something. This isn't a school for losers like you." Jet finished, glaring and walking out of the room, leaving Zuko sitting there.

After a while, Zuko took a breath and left the room, walking outside to only met Jet's glare.

"You're late! Into the line!" A teacher with muscles and a crazy look on his face said. Zuko got into the line only to be pushed away with force by Jet. "So class, today we are playing Football. First I want everybody to run 2 times around the football field. That is around one kilometer. I hope I don't have to repeat myself!"

The teacher yelled and everybody got into the running. Zuko sighed and started running. Not after a second Jet was behind him, trying to make him fall on the ground. After a while he pushed into Zuko with force who fell into the dirt. "Faggot!" Jet screamed and ran away.

Zuko growled and narrowed his eyes from where he laid, he was pissed. Zuko pulled himself up and began to pick up the pace again, when he neared right behind Jet. He shoved his leg between his legs, making Jet fall face first into the ground. "That's what you get you homophobic prick!" Zuko laughed and ran on ahead. Jet snarled and tried to catch up to Zuko but by that time they were back in line again. "Alright! Teams of twelve on each team. I don't need to tell you twice! Get moving!"

Zuko took the goal on the opposite side of the field and watched the team play out. The ball was kicked his way by Jet and kicked it at him. Zuko smirked and caught it before it hit his face and kicked it far out of the field again. Jet set a death glare Zuko's way and ran to get the ball again. At least Jet couldn't touch him like that on the field.

...

When the boys reentered the changing room Zuko took the in closed shower, he wasn't that dumb and started to wash. Then suddenly the water went ice-cold.

"AH!" Zuko yelped.

"Having fun it there faggot?" Jet snarled. Zuko wanted to turn the water off but it wasn't doing it, and he couldn't step outside other wise the guys would go ahead and beat him up. Zuko stayed put in his shower quarter. "Awe? What's tha' matter? Scared of a little cold water?" He babied.

Zuko snored at him and grabbed the handle, showering Jet down with the old water. "Who is now having fun you homophobe?" Zuko smirked and grabbed his clothes, putting on the jeans and trouses as he continued to shower Jet down. He putted on his shirt and ran out of the showers. Jet glared at him and ran after him in wet clothes.

"You, come here!" Jet yelled. Zuko ran in the hall and then he met face to face with Sokka who had his fist ready. "Jet, what should I do to him?"

"I don't really care. Let him go this time. Next time he is death." Jet said, glaring. Zuko took the chance and ran to the class, sitting on his sit next. In a minute Jet got into a room, sitting next to Zuko. "What we have now?" Zuko asked. Jet gave him a look.

"Stupid music you faggot!" Jet yelled into Zuko's face. The teacher stepped into the room and started. "As you know. Today we have a singing contest. Only 3 best will win." The teacher said.

"Now who would like to go first?" The teacher asked. The class was quite. "If no one then I think Mr. Fujioka would like to sing." Zuko gave the teacher a stare. "I-I can't sing and I don't know any songs." Zuko protested. The teacher stared at him and glared.

"So, I guess you want an F?" The teacher asked. Zuko gave him a glare and stood up. "My legs are dangling off the edge. The bottom of the bottle is my only friend. I think I slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, GONE!" Zuko yelled, sitting down. The whole class stared at him.

"Well..." The teacher gulped. "That was really good. Anybody else here want to go?" A girl placed her hand up. She had brown skin and big ocean blue eyes. "Katara. Please do." Zuko sat down and Katara stood taking a breath.

"Courage is when you're in pain, but you just keep on moving anyway. Courage is when your afraid, but you keep on livin' and way." She finished. The song was very good but the singing wasn't. Jet placed his hand up and walked up next.

"Here I am. This is me. There is nowhere else on earth I rather be. Here I am. Just me and you. Tonight we make our dreams, come true. It's a new world! It's a new start! It's a life with a beating of young hearts. It's a day. It's new plan. I've been waiting for you. Here I am."

Jet finished. He looked at the teacher who had his ears covered. "I told you that I'm an awesome singer." Jet said, sitting down. "But you," Jet started." you sing horrible." Jet said, leaning against Zuko and giving a light punch. The class continued to sing for another hour random songs. Some where good. Some where bad. After everyone finished singing Zuko's ear where bleeding. It was terrible.

"Oh, thanks God for you Hollywood Undead." Zuko mumbled. Jet raised an eyebrow and looked at Zuko. "That group sucks. Just like you!" Jet said, smirking. Zuko glared at him, and then sighing in defeat. "Now," The teacher started. "the best three singers are Katara, Jin and um...Jet." The teacher said at the end. Jet smirked and gave the teacher a look. The teacher was playing with money in his hands. "Did you paid him for you to win?"

Jet gave Zuko a nod and smirked. "What? You though you had chance to win? Not in a million years." Jet said, smirking. Zuko sighed and laid his head on the table when the bell rang again. This was gonna be a long day.

...

"So, room 238." Zuko sighed as he looked at the door. There was written with big letters 'Detention'. Zuko didn't even have to open the door to hear Jet and does guys there. Zuko then got idea. Maybe, maybe if he just turned on his heel and walked home. No one would care. But, the teacher could write down that he wasn't there. He may be kicked out of the school. His father wouldn't be happy. He would end up being beaten up and forced to beg for money on the street.

With a heavy sigh he entered the room to only met laughing faces. "Look, that Faggot is trying to be cool. What did you did? Walked to school in a skirt?" Jet laughed out loud, smiling to himself as the other laughed too. "No." Zuko mumbled, sitting down on a chair next to the window. Zuko looked out and tried to ignore Jet laughing and humiliating him behind his back.

Zuko sighed as he laid his head on the table, relaxing and closing his eyes. After a while the teacher stood up and started. "Today, since there is enough of you, we are gonna go outside to clean the surroundings of the school." The teacher finished and the class started to protest. "Come on. This is detention. Not cleaning duty!" Jet yelled. "Yeah, go clean it yourself smartass!" The teacher glared and slammed a fist against his table. "SILENCE!" The teacher yelled, making everybody flinch.

"What an idiot. You think you can help me get out of here, Sokka?" Jet asked. Sokka gave Jet a nod. "Yeah, no problem dude. I can even make it look like it's the faggot's fault." Jet nodded and chuckled. Sokka got his bottle and started.

"Teacher, there is a spider crawling on the board!" Sokka yelled. The teacher turned around and Sokka took the chance. He threw the bottle against the window, causing it to break. The teacher turned around to the sound. Sokka and Jet took the chance and slowly started to crawl on the floor and from the class.

"You did this?" The teacher asked. "No." Zuko said simply. He had nothing to hide anyway. "DON'T LIE!" The teacher yelled, slamming his fist into Zuko's desk. Zuko flinched, backing away on his chair. "I-it wasn't me!" Zuko defended. "He's lying! I saw him!" Sokka grinned. "Why you little-" The teacher snarled and gripped Zuko by the ear and lead him out. Leaving the class in fits of laughter.

"Uh, stop it!" Zuko yelled, struggling against the teacher's grip. Jet and the rest continued to laugh, almost loosing their breath. "Oh, god. Do you see this? T-this is so fucking funny!" Jet laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Zuko struggled a little more and then punching the teacher into his face, turning on his heel, running to the class, grabbing his class and running out off the school. He didn't care where he went. We just needed to get out of this place.

* * *

So, I really hope you liked it. The next chap will not be on till I get at least **one** review. This took me a while and I tried my best. Just I reminder. I have nothing againt gays and I will never will. I support them.

**AllWolfXFox helped!**


End file.
